


A Piercing Sensation

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [8]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Forced Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Gangbang, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: Master carries out an earlier threat. And it isn't as though Ven can say no.





	A Piercing Sensation

Master's dinner parties were a weekly occurrence. Every Saturday, without fail, Master would invite his friends around for a meal and maybe allow them the use of his personal fucktoy. There was always some sort of display or show during the actual meal but the climax of the evening (for the citizens, anyway) was the use they were permitted to make of Ven afterwards. The size of the parties varied enormously, from private intimate gatherings to far larger occasions.

Today was a relatively small party, Master and eight of his friends and business associates, in the small private _triclinium_. Ven had been positioned on a kneeling chair (well, stool; there was no back-rest) which put him at the perfect height for the men reclining around the table to see. His knees were not as widely apart as normal, of course, but that was simply due to the limitation of the chair. The design encouraged him to keep his back straight and tilted his hips forward, and he had been stroking his cock for their entertainment as they ate their first course.

That could not be the whole entertainment for the evening, Ven was sure, so it was no surprise to him when Master got up from his position to approach him. 

“Hands behind your back, Pet.”

Ven moved his hands as ordered, a little reluctantly, and Master cuffed them there. Whatever was about to happen didn't require the use of his hands, then. 

Master was standing behind him, and reached down over his shoulder to pinch his left nipple. Ven arched into the touch, catching his lip between his teeth and letting out a whimper.

“These are sensitive, aren't they?”

“Y... yes, Master.”

“I think the day has come to pierce them for you. It will hurt, a little, but not for long, and after that they will be decorated all the time.”

Ven saw Master's guests lean forward a little, but closed his eyes, taking a breath to steel himself. “As... as Master wishes,” he said.

“I have thought about the best way to do this,” Master continued. “They are a nice size for clamps and I think they would look pretty with a double piercing.”

Ven nearly stopped breathing at that point. 

“It will be over very quickly,” Master assured him and snapped his fingers. Ven felt cloth at his back, warm cloth, and realised that one of his fellow slaves was standing there, giving him something to brace back against.

There was the sound of a pen being uncapped and the sharp scent of a permanent marker reached Ven's nose. He had to remind himself that not only was he _not_ blindfolded, he had not actually been told to close his eyes, which meant he had the choice to look, and so he forcibly opened his eyes, all his focus on his master as the guests behind him faded in importance to become no more than decoration.

His Master continued to play with Ven's left nipple, twisting it between his fingers, pulling and squeezing it, even after it had pebbled into a hard little nub.

“I think, through each nipple here, and here,” Master said after a few minutes, gently touching the pen to each side of Ven's left nipple. “And through the areola here.” He placed two small dots to the edge of Ven's left areola, one above the nipple and one below it. “One vertical and one horizontal in each nipple, which will allow for quite a variety of jewellery combinations, I think.”

The pen was capped and set aside as Master reached for the tools required. Ven closed his eyes, not wishing to see it, even as a cold cloth – alcoholic wipe, his brain supplied – was rubbed all over his nipple. 

“Hold him still,” Master said, and Ven's arms were taken in a firm but gentle hold even as he braced himself against his fellow slave's leg. He had to remind himself to keep breathing, and to try to relax. The pain, when it came, was sudden and sharp, echoed a moment later as the second piercing was performed, causing him to cry out. Ven found himself breathing hard, even as his Master's fingers began their assault on his right nipple. 

He risked a look down at his chest. A silver barbell ran vertically, right at the base of the nipple, and a matching silver ring looped through the horizontal piercing. They were not heavy, and nor did they hurt as the clamps did when Master used them; the pain had been sharp but brief. A small dark bead of blood glistened where the ring emerged from the sensitive nub. 

Master paused, having teased Ven's right nipple into full hardness, and marked dots in the same places before wiping him with the alcohol wipe. Knowing what was about to come, Ven closed his eyes again and braced himself. There was another sharp quick stab with a bright sharp flare of pain, and then the last, each one followed by a little fiddling as the jewellery was put into place, and Master shifted so that his guests could see, although he stayed by Ven's side, running his hand comfortingly through Ven's hair as he got used to the throbbing of his nipples. 

“Very pretty,” one of the guests commented, as Ven managed to open his eyes.

“Look at that. His prick is still as hard as ever,” one of the others said admiringly, over the rim of his wineglass.

Master dabbed at the slowly welling blood with a tissue before flicking each of the hoops in turn. Ven caught his lower lip between his teeth at the sensation.

“Stay still,” Master said quietly, and did something that adjusted the height of the chair, lifting it just enough so that whoever was standing behind him could simply reach around to wrap his hand around Ven's cock without having to bend down. “I suggest you try not to come until we are nearly finished with dessert, because Willow's orders are to keep playing with that cock until we have finished, whether you have come or not.”

There was a quick moment of fiddling before the harness was removed from Ven's prick and balls, then Willow's cool fingers wrapped gently around his cock. His hand was a bit more work-hardened than Master's, which was only natural, and naturally his grasp was not so possessive.

“I'm sorry,” Willow murmured quietly into Ven's ear, taking the opportunity offered as Master settled back onto his dining couch. 

“Hardly your fault,” Ven breathed in return, letting his eyes close. It was nice, in a way, Willow's hand on his prick, even though he knew it was for Master and his guests.

It was too slow and gentle, though, even when Willow swiped his thumb over the head of Ven's erect cock, making his head fall back and eliciting a moan that in turn prompted some lewd comments from Master's guests.

It was just typical, really, for Master to take Ven's own instinct – desires? – needs? – and use them against him, for entertainment. Well, it wasn't as though a slave could actually own anything; all they had was what their master allowed them to have. 

He thought for a moment he might come, until Willow's hand moved to his balls, squeezing them just a fraction too painfully until the desperate need had receded. “We'll time it for when they've finished, make it easier all round,” Willow muttered in his ear.

Ven's response was a quiet groan that may or may not have contained the words “Thank you.”

He had no idea how much later it was when Willow's grasp finally grew firmer and the stroking speeded up to be just right and he arched back against his fellow slave as he was finally allowed to spill his seed over Willow's hand with a slight rattle of chain as he tried to move his hands to grasp his cock or Willow's hand or Willow himself.

The gasps, cheers and murmurs that accompanied his release were not all his own, he was certain of that much.

There was a brief pause before Willow held his hand up to Ven's mouth – not gagging him with it, placing it over his mouth to prevent him from talking, but as an invitation. Or a command; Willow would not have done such a thing unless specifically commanded to. It was abundantly clear what that order was and Ven hesitantly began to clean his own seed from his fellow slave's hand, briefly pressing a kiss into the palm of it as he licked it clean.

“Bloody Mercury, Ven,” Willow murmured, that same soft low voice that wouldn't carry. “'M I going to have to ask Moss to blow me later?”

Ven said nothing, merely pressing another kiss to Willow's hand in apology, and to hide the sudden laughter that threatened. Laughing right now would be neither wise nor healthy, though.

Willow's hand was no longer at his mouth, suddenly, and his presence had vanished from behind Ven. A different hand was in his hair, caressing him, but with a rougher and more possessive touch than his fellow slave would use. It was not a surprise to see Master looking at him when he opened his eyes and looked up. There was an expression of approval on Master's face, which made him relax a little as the cuffs were removed from his wrists.

“Good boy, Ven. You may go to my room, prepare yourself and wait for me on the bed, on your back.”

“Yes, Master.”

 

Ven had no idea how much later it was when Master finally came in. Waiting for whatever Master wanted to do him was not exactly conducive to falling asleep, but the bed was comfortable and Ven had to fight not to succumb to the sudden sleepiness he was feeling. If he did fall asleep, though, whatever happened would be worse by far than whatever Master actually had planned. He was half-asleep anyway when Master finally came in, though he woke fully as the door closed. 

“Are you asleep, pet?”

“No, Master.”

“Good. Undress me.”

“Yes, Master.” Ven moved with alacrity; it did not do to delay once Master had issued an order. Ven unbuckled his belt and lay it over the desk chair before returning to remove his tunic, which he carefully folded, draping it over the back of the chair. 

Master had sat on the edge of the bed in the meantime. “Suck me,” he said, crudely, spreading his legs wide enough for Ven to kneel between them and lower his head to his master's prick. He had improved at doing this, although he did not think he would ever come to actually enjoy doing it. 

It did not take much at all to make Master's cock stiffen; he had been half-way there already. Ven used every trick he knew – some that he had heard discussed in the slave quarters and some that he had tried out himself – until Master tapped him on the forehead. 

“On the bed, pet, on your back, legs spread.”

He scrambled up, positioning himself as directed. Master joined him on the bed, kneeling between his legs, looking down at him with a predatory expression as he reached to tug lightly at the ring in Ven's left nipple. “I am going to enjoy playing with these, once they are healed.”

Ven winced minutely, and whimpered at the sensation and the promise.

Master removed his fingers from teasing at Ven's new piercing to slide a finger into his bum, quickly adding a second. 

“Good boy,” he said, removing them and positioning his cock right at the ring of muscle before pushing in, causing Ven to groan as he was breached. He wasn't as tight as he had been, of course, but it still wasn't the most comfortable feeling he'd ever had, and despite being prepared and lubed and everything, Master wasn't being exactly... gentle about it.

And then Master's hand closed around his cock, which came erect as he started stroking it. “Master... p... please...!”

“Such a pretty boy, begging for my cock,” Master said, though he must have known that wasn't quite what Ven was begging for.

His master's thrusts grew harder and more erratic until he finally pushed all the way into Ven and came, filling him. His hand left Ven's own aching prick at the same time, leaving Ven himself teetering on the edge, at the point when he needed just a very little more before he came himself.

“You've already come once today, and that's quite enough,” Master said, rolling off Ven to lie beside him on the bed. For a moment, Ven thought he was about to be kicked off the bed and sent to his own sleeping-place, until Master draped one arm and a leg across him, pinning him in place, very nearly grazing his nipples with their new piercings. He watched as Master's breathing evened out, but it was a long time before Ven's arousal subsided enough for him to join his master in sleep.


End file.
